I Wish I Knew You
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: When Rin had died in the hands of Naraku Sesshoumaru blames it on his brother. Blinded by furry he takes from Inuyasha what he treasured most. Five years later the past comes back to haunt him as he meets up with a small little girl who reminds him of Rin
1. Chapter 1 Just by Accident

I Wish I knew you

_Chapter one: Just by Accident_

The wind scuffled past the hut as Kagome huddled close to Annabel, her five year old pup. It was winter and the blizzard was just starting. Their little hut shook violently against the rage of the winds, cowering before the strength of nature. Annabel shook in fear as she heard the winds scrap the roof of the hut. Tears rolled down her magenta stripped cheek, her black and white bangs floated softly across the blue crescent moon that had been placed in the center of her forehead.

Kagome hugged her close and whispered soft, comforting words as the winds torn at the side of the hut. The howling screams tore at Kagome's Annabel's demon ears. (Yes Kagome is a demon. It will be explained later on.) Kagome knew that their hut wasn't going to last and that in a matter of hours or even minutes their hut would be gone, revealing a bare patch of grass.

Annabel screamed, lost to the winds shriek of its own. Kagome clutched Annabel tighter and decided to bolt out of the hut. Kagome seen the hole that was being torn in the roof and jumped through it, exposing herself to the vicious winds. Annabel's scream was lost again as Kagome struggled to land on the ground without hurting herself or her pup. Once on the ground Kagome tried to run from the winds, the snow nipped at her feet, the frosted air was cool on her face.

A board flank whizzed past Kagome's face and she looked back at the destroyed hut. She could see the second board flank flying towards her, but it was coming to fast to be able to avoid it so she did the only thing she could think of, turn around. The plank it Kagome at the back of the head, knocking her down to her knees then down to the ground, her body slumped over Annabel's, protecting the young pup.

Sesshoumaru frowned at another one of his lost villages. Very few survived, and those who did were on the brink of death anyways. He ran his eyes over the destruction, listening for anything that might catch someone's eyes to prove that someone survived. He focused on the sounds, only to catch a small whimper.

Slowly he followed the sound, only stopping once or twice trying to make up his mind if it was even one of the survivors. He came upon a clearing a short distance from the lost village, looking upon the little demoness with salt and peppered hair. Her hair was solid black, with white tips along the bottom of her hair.

She obviously didn't notice the man who was walking up behind her, her focus was on her inu mother. The mother had wait length black hair. Her face was turned away from him.

"Pup." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold, startling the small demoness. She whirled around, staring at the demon before her.

Sesshoumaru gawked at the pup, measuring her facial features, she was of his house it was plain to see that. Her crescent moon was his. Confused he let out a low growl. No one held the markings of his house, no one that he knew of anyways.

He was surprised he received a small shaky growl from the pup. Sesshoumaru frown deepened. She should be afraid of him, he was older and stronger. His urge to teach her place was strong so he gave in. He lunged at the girl, ready to knock her to the ground. No sooner then he was upon her he was sent flying backwards. His hands tingled, even burned a little. He stared up at the little girl and glared. Around her was a barrier. A miko's barrier.

The adult demoness began to move slowly, attempting to get up. "Mama!" the pup called out, nuzzling her mother in a loving, scared fashion.

Kagome could feel his presence, whipping her head up, ready to further protect her child. She struggled to stand, still not facing him, but she could tell he was curious to find out who she was.

As soon as she was standing straight she turned around, unaware of the pain that shot through her head. She witnessed Sesshoumaru's shocked expression when he saw her markings. She was ones identical to Annabel's one magenta streak amongst each cheek, a blue crescent moon on the middle of her forehead.

"Who are you bitch?" Sesshoumaru said viciously. He was curious and confused, even scared. Since when did he claim a demoness and have pup. The markings were no doubt from his household, but where had they been accepted. When had she been claimed?

Kagome frowned, pulling Annabel into her body. "Wouldn't you like to know Sesshoumaru." She sneered. The pain in her head became noticeable as she pressed a hand to the back of her head, finding it was still bleeding. Kagome scowled at her luck. It should have been healed already, meaning one thing. The blizzard was a magic trick. Something someone had used to lower Sesshoumaru's surrounding citizens. "Who hates you now?" Kagome said humorlessly.

Sesshoumaru walked towards her, he was aware that her injury had not healed yet, he also knew that this was not uncommon, but it had worried her so she had to know something he did not. "I do not know what you're talking about."

Pain shot through Kagome's body, like the poison of a rattle snake demon, knocking her to her hands and knees. Annabel was by her side faster then Sesshoumaru could register. She was special, stronger then he would have imagined his pup would be, but who was this woman?

Annabel looked up at him, tears were in her eyes. "Please help her mister. I can't lose my mommy. I don't have anyone to go to, my father is gone and I have no other family." Annabel's tears were flowing now, down her cheeks and onto her soft pink kimono, tattered and torn by the storm.

Sesshoumaru hesitated then nodded, gathering the information he had gathered just recently. He had a mate and a pup, his pup didn't know about him, nor did she know she was royalty. His mate knew him and disrespected him, while he had no idea who she was.

He felt a small tugging on his pant leg, something Rin had done all the time before she was killed for the second time. He looked down, staring into the amber eyed young girl. Her eyes were bright amber, like his own, only she was blue flecks in hers. "Please sir I want to save my mom." Sesshoumaru looked at the sad being then looked at his mate. He needed to save her if he was to figure out who she was and what she knew. Gradually he picked her up (with both arms) and gathered his youki cloud, staring at the young girl who was hesitantly staring at the man and her mom.

"Are you coming?" Sesshoumaru lashed out, scaring her into backing up. Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sigh. The dispersed his youki cloud. He walked up to the frightened pup and knelt down before her. "Climb on my back." He demanded, watching as she looked at her mother then did as he said.

He formed his youki cloud again and started to rise into the sky. Annabel screeched and clung to his neck with all her strength, leaving him breathless. "Wench---if you want—to live-loosen your-hold on my neck." Sesshoumaru wheezed out. Annabel calmed down, but instead of gripping on his neck she found his shoulders.

After awhile Annabel finally calmed down, holding onto his haori gently while looked at the lands beneath her. She could see animals and, she scrunched up her nose, humans. She didn't know much about humans, only that they had refused her mother to live in the village with them.

Sesshoumaru was aware of the pup's curiosity and smirked, happy that he was close to his castle where he could get answers.

Annabel looked at the silver hair that flowed in her face and wrapped a small strand in her hand, playing with it gently, knowing from experience that people pulling of your hair made your hair hurt. "Pup what is your name?" Sesshoumaru said suddenly, taking Annabel by surprise causing her to let out a small yelp.

Annabel took his question into consideration, trying to figure out if she should answer. Her mother had told her to be wary of strangers, but he didn't look so bad. "Anne." Annabel said slowly, keeping full awareness of his sudden interest. She looked into the curtain of silver hair "What's your name?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. She didn't even know who he was never mind that fact that he was her father. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said slowly, not realizing that he was descending, nearly on the ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you've returned." A couple of male voices said synchronized, Annabel hid behind Sesshoumaru's hair hiding her face from the guards.

"Set up a room for the demoness and her pup." Sesshoumaru was glad that Kagome's face was hidden in his chest and that the pup had sense enough to hide her face.

The guards nodded. "Shall we bring her up milord?" One of the guards had the nerve to say, causing a growl to escape from Sesshoumaru's throat.

"She is not to be one of your play things Maleek." Sesshoumaru dismissed them and walked up to his bedroom.

His room was deep crimson with ivory trim around the roof. His bedding was the same crimson color and the floor was an ivory colored carpet. He liked his room simple and easy to care for. He let Anne slip off his back and set Kagome onto the king size bed. One crimson colored silk pillow was laid under her head.

He could see the servant Delpha enter the room and wait for her instructions. He didn't pay mind to the inu demon until he was ready, slowly he picked out a navy blue Kimono that had a white paw print on the left shoulder, running down the left side of the torso. He handed it to the silent servant and looked at his mate. "I want you to speak of this to no one, if you do you and all you tell will be left with no breath."

After the servant nodded he allowed the servant to bath and dress his mate. He couldn't really complain because his mate was beautiful. Raven black hair, bright blue eyes, and full body. She did remind him of someone, but a name couldn't be placed with her body. He started to walk to the bathroom when he noticed that Anne was still standing in the corner, her head bowed and her hands placed behind her back. He admitted he was not one for kids, but she reminded him so much of Rin that he felt the need to be kind. Slowly he walked up to her and placed a hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. He stared at her carefully, hoping that he had made a mistake when he thought that she was his, but he knew that it was no mistake. She was his and to his disappointment that meant that her mother was his mate.

He had tried for so long not to become mated until absolutely necessary, but the markings on this child proved that he had sex and even mated with the demoness who was begin dressed behind the screen. He scowled to himself. Mates were weaknesses, things that could be used against him.

Turning his attention back to the pup in front of him he noticed that she was shaking, either hungry or tired he did not know, but she was not scared of him. "Pup, you need to bath." He stated, she smelt awful.

She tried to bow her head again, finding that he still had her chin. "I'm sorry milord, but I didn't want to leave my mother." He was surprised by the pup's knowledge and schooling.

"I will get a servant to bathe you. You will be dressed then returned to your mother." Sesshoumaru dropped his hand, finding her immediately lower her chin, bowing her head once again.

"Yes Milord." She murmured, silently hoping she could be done her bath and already be beside her mother.

Sesshoumaru nodded and stared at the door. "Leda, bath this pup and speak this to no one. Dress her in the ivory silk to match my own and return her to her mother." After he told Leda the same thing he had said to Delpha he went to bath.

Anne took a very quick bath and hurried Leda to dress her. All the while Leda was laughing at Anne's eagerness to return. Leda asked her no question and said nothing but what she as told to do, returning her to Sesshoumaru's room in ten minutes flat. She watched as Anne ran and jumped on the bed beside her mother. Taking a hold of Kagome's hand tightly, she told her mother of her bathing experience with Leda and how she followed her mother's instructions on how to wash her hair. She told her of her beautiful Kimono that Leda had given her. All the while Leda stayed in the room, wondering who these women were and why they were marked of this house hold when she didn't recognize them anywhere.

"You are excused Leda." Sesshoumaru demanded quietly, watching Leda snapped out of her thoughts and leave the room in a hurry. His attention was on the young demoness and her mother, who Anne talked none stop to. He almost smiled when she told her mother that she was going to asked him if she could pick a bouquet of flowers to give her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his unidentified mate and stared at her. "Mother was always helping others milord, why did she had to get hurt."

Sesshoumaru frowned, such innocence and power, just like Rin. He wondered why she reminded him of her when Rin had passed one almost six years earlier. "Hn." Sesshoumaru added, and then stood up to dress himself. She hadn't even paid attention to his person when he stood right beside her.

Annabel tucked a stray hair behind her mother's ear. "Its ok mother, once mister lord Sesshoumaru helps you get better, we can go and find your friend Sango and Inuyasha again." Annabel knew she was comforting her mother, but she felt the lord tense up at the names. She turned her head, facing the lord. "What is the matter milord?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to ask, but since she had asked him he decided it was not too early to get some answers. "How does your mother know this 'Inuyasha' character?"

Annabel frowned. "Well mister Inuyasha helped us move because we weren't allowed to live in the human village." Sesshoumaru nodded, well that didn't mean anything, so they had slight contact for a little while, but it didn't mean anything. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think it was just an accident."

Sesshoumaru stared back at the little pup. "What do you mean?" he asked harshly, but she didn't even flinch.

Annabel thought for a moment, then turned around and stroked her mothers face, tracing the markings on her face absently. "My mother and I don't think that the blizzard was an accident. When we were still in the hut we could sense the unusual power within the storm. We don't think it hit the village by chance. We think it was on purpose. We think it was searching for us."


	2. Chapter 2 What you did to me

Chapter Two- What you did to me

_Chapter Two- What you did to me_

Annabel sat at the edge of the bed when the food was brought in. she had refused to leave her mother even though Sesshoumaru had promised her that no one who harm her. She couldn't afford to leave her mother, not when she didn't have any other family.

Lifting a piece of meat to her mouth Annabel eyed it carefully. She wasn't supposed to eat food given to her by strangers, but she was so hungry. _"Annabel honey, some people don't accept us, we need to be very cautious if we are to keep living._" Kagome's words ran through her head and she set back down the piece of meat. She looked back at her mother who was still sleeping one the bed.

Climbing back towards her Annabel sat on the left side of her mother on the edge of the bed. "Mama, can you help me?" Annabel received no answer so she continued. "Mister Sesshoumaru looks like a nice guy mama, he is grumpy sometimes, but I don't know if I can trust him. I'm scared mama."

With the last three words, Kagome's aura was release and settled comfortable around Annabel. Letting out a small giggle Annabel lifted a small strand of raven black hair and started to play with it, braiding it and twisting it like her mother had shown her to do. "One day we're going to find my daddy and then maybe we can be a family."

Sesshoumaru listened to the one person conversation from outside his room. _A family_. That is what the little demoness wanted. She didn't care about the royalty part that he was giving her, she was asking him to do what he said he never wanted. His family had betrayed him, his father had given him a weak half demon as a brother and now this little inu demon, his little daughter wanted a family.

He gathered the new information that he had recently gathered, trying to put a name to the face of his mate. She was part miko and so was her pup. She knew his brother and the demon slayer Sango. He shook his head it still didn't click, who was his mate and why didn't he remember her.

Annabel crawled over her mother and laid on the right side of her, in the middle of the bed. Cuddling closer to her mother who was still unconscious wasn't as comfortable when her mother had an arm draped around her, but it would do. "Maybe when I wake up, you can wake up too." Annabel said softly, holding onto her mother's waist tightly, searching for comfort.

Sesshoumaru could hear the sound of both females rhythmic breathe rise and fall in their sleep. He decided to enter the room, revealing a pair of beautiful sleeping demons. He frowned when the pup hadn't eaten anything, but he brushed it off. Slowly he stripped until he was just in his pants, and then climbed into bed with his mate and his pup.

It had been so long since Sesshoumaru had slept so fully. He was relaxed and warmed by the heat of the family beside him.

Annabel could feel the heat from the other side of her small body. Too tired to see what it was she moved towards it until she was in the middle of the two persons.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, feeling Annabel beside her she drifted closer to her pup, draping a hand over Anne's body, keeping her warm. She could feel the touch of someone else's hand causing her to freeze. Abruptly she sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through her body. Slowly she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru on the other side of her pup. Kagome gathered up Annabel in her arms and started to walk quietly towards the door.

A couple feet from the door Kagome looked back, finding that Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from his position, his eyes still closed. She looked at her little daughter, the one she had raised all by herself. She studied her face, the magenta stripes, and the blue moon. Kagome shook her head, feeling a sudden breeze she looked up, staring up at two amber eyes. Sesshoumaru let out a small growl, making Annabel started to move slowly as she fused in her sleep.

"Keep it down Sesshoumaru." Kagome demanded quietly, glaring at the demon that stood in front of her. "You'll wake her." She decided to add gently.

Sesshoumaru lifted his two hands and set them on Kagome's shoulders, backing her up to the edge of the bed, and then turned her. "Set her down." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru hesitantly, gripping her pup closer. "We need to talk wench."

Kagome stared in his eyes and saw longing and confusion, so she set Annabel back down on the bed and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room, stopping at the door just to give her daughter once last glance.

Sesshoumaru led her to his study, a place where he liked to sit and think, or figure things out like battle plans, techniques or in this case personal problems. When Kagome was inside and the door was shut Sesshoumaru turned around. "Who are you!?" Sesshoumaru snapped, staring at her intently, trying to intimidate her.

Kagome just looked at him and the cold stare he offered her. That all he would ever be able to offer her and her daughter, anger and hate. Kagome avoided the question, trying to put the topic of the conversation in her benefit. "You weren't supposed to find us." Kagome added slowly, trying to figure out if she wanted to remember the night that he had claimed her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Well I did, now tell me wench who are you?" Kagome wasn't surprised he didn't remember, he was in a flash of white rage, angry and searching for someone to punish, that someone happened been her.

Kagome walked around to the bay window and stared out into the blooming garden. "Rin used to love the flowers didn't she, just like Annabel." Kagome placed her hand softly on the window then pulled her hand back as if she had been shocked. She turned her head to Sesshoumaru and stared at his softly, tears in her eyes. She was there when Rin had died. Her body ripped apart by Naraku and his demons. She stood there watching in horror as she found herself completely useless. She whipped her head around, hoping to hide the tears that were forming in here eyes. If Rin hadn't died she wouldn't have been blessed with Annabel. "I am sorry for your loss Sesshoumaru, but I do not regret the actions that have been taken."

She could feel his presence behind her but she couldn't gather the nerve to face him. He was just standing there trying to figure out who she was and why she was wearing his house markings. He didn't care that he had taken her without consent, he didn't care that he did it to gather revenge. "Woman-…"

"Save it Sesshoumaru. I will tell you in due time who I am and what I am doing here, but right now I would rather Annabel be able to rest in peace. She needs this Sesshoumaru, more then I ever did." Kagome leaned back into his body, watching astonished as his arms embraced her abdomen.

"She is quite a child that you've raise all by yourself. I am proud of you my mate." The words should have made Kagome cringe, she didn't need him, she didn't need anyone, but the feeling of being accepted was huge and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Kagome tilted her head up and glanced into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "She has your temper Sesshoumaru." She warned, a smile playing at her lips.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "And parentally your need for talking." Kagome put her head back down and blushed.

Kagome just stared at the sun set, watching the red and purple sky fade in and out of color. "Do you remember the night after Rin had-…died?" The question slipped out of Kagome's mouth. She didn't want to remind him, she didn't want to remind herself of what had happened that night.

Sesshoumaru tensed up and looked at her black hair. "No." Was all he said, he didn't like to be reminded that his ward had passed on because of his weakness to protect her.

Kagome took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to tell him. She waited a couple minutes, hesitating. Her body went tense in his hold as she remembered that night. "You were very angry with Inuyasha-…" Kagome started, pulling herself out of his hold in fear of his reaction once he found out. She looked at him with her sorrow filled eyes. "You told him that it was his fault that you had lost your ward and that in return you were going to take something very precious from him." Kagome looked away tears forming in her eyes again. "We were all afraid of what that would be, but you left that night and everyone but me started to relax. I thought you were going to kill Kikyou, I have no idea that you thought I was so precious to Inuyasha, because I'm not." Kagome bit down her sobs and forced herself to continue. "That night while everyone was asleep, everyone but me, you snuck into the hut and clumped your hand over my mouth. You told me-…" A few tears broke from Kagome's eyes. Her strength was starting to fall apart. "You told me that you were going to cause me a lot of pain. That you were going to break me in a way so Inuyasha could see how much it hurt, to lose something that belonged to him. You took me that night, in angry and hate. You stole from me the one thing that I could offer to your little brother." She could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze on her. The pain increased tenfold and Kagome tried to put more distance between them. "You marked me so that Inuyasha could never do it without a fight, you wanted to fight him and kill him because he couldn't stop Naraku from killing Rin, but it was my fault. I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I failed." Kagome burst into tears, the strength she had to keep her from totally embarrassing herself had fallen. She sat on the floor on the opposite side of the study pulling her kneels up so she could try to pull herself together.

"How did you manage to become demon?" Sesshoumaru's voice was bitter and resentful. He hated the fact that he didn't remember that night. He had taken her out of anger and not out of lust or love. He wasn't able to feel love.

Kagome looked up, tears streaking her face. "Pardon?" she asked quietly, trying to calm herself.

Sesshoumaru's anger increased. "How did you become demon, do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself again."

Kagome looked back down. "When I was on my third month of pregnancy with your pup Kaede called a demon midwife, I wasn't going to make it through the pregnancy and Inuyasha wouldn't let me die, so the demoness did the only thing she could, turn me into a demon as well. Because I am a miko the child wasn't a hanyou like Inuyasha was, Annabel was to be born a full demon from the beginning and I couldn't handle it, so the midwife forced me to drink her blood." Kagome shook her head slowly as she remembered that night. "It was the most painful three days of my life, but I got through it because of Kaede and all my other friends. They didn't know that it was your pup, no one knew but me.

Once in had Annabel Inuyasha gave me one year to get on my feet then he told me that I would no longer be welcomed among them. They considered me a traitor, thought that I went freely with you all because they didn't witness you sneaking into the hut themselves." Kagome shook her head once again then looked up at him, trying to get him to understand the pain he had put her through. "You said that you were going to pain Inuyasha in the worse ways possible, but you didn't pain anyone but me. After we were kicked out of the village Inuyasha said that if we were ever to come back that he would kill Annabel, I couldn't let that happen, so I never returned to the village, I haven't been there in a little over four years. Since then we have been running from him-…" Kagome laughed humorlessly. "It seems he finally caught up to us."

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, scaring Kagome, forcing her to move till her back was pressed against the wall. "You are the miko who traveled with my brother-…" Sesshoumaru murmured thoughtfully.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome added hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in pity, he had taken her against her will to punish his little brother who had done no wrong to him, and now he could never take it back. "I am deeply sorry for my actions Kag-…"

Kagome put her hands up. "Save it Sesshoumaru, I don't need your apologies, I need your protection, I need your help raising _our_ daughter." Kagome stood and walked towards her mate. "Annabel and I need to learn how to protect ourselves against the one who plagues us. I have taught Annabel all I know in the miko area, but she needs to be taught how to fight with her hands and feet." Kagome paused not sure if she should go on. The pain at the back of her head had returned and it was throbbing dully, so she decided to continue before the pain because too much for her. "Please Sesshoumaru, Annabel needs a father."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and nodded, there was no reason as to why he couldn't own up for his actions, as pitiful as they were, and he owed it to his family.

He could see his mate in pain and he could see the blood start to flow lightly against her hair. The smell of it made him queasy. "You are hurt. That injury should have been healed yesterday already."

Kagome frowned, "I know, but this wound has been inflicted magically, I do not know how I can help it heal." She touched the back of her head, feeling the blood against her head.

"Let us get you to a healer." Sesshoumaru stated easily, taking Kagome in his arms bridal style and running her up to the healer's room.

He placed her on the cushioned table and stood by her as the tiger demon poked and prodded the back of her head.

"How is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded after about ten minutes of Kagome's flinching. "What is wrong with the cut?"

The male tiger demon looked up, amusement in his eyes. "She is stressed and the cut seems to be fighting off her original powers to heal it, if I can just get-…."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Then what is so funny?" he said baring his white teeth, trying to intimidate the cat.

The male chuckled. "Never in my old age did I believe I'd find the cold ice lord to care for someone."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Sesshoumaru wasn't caring for her. He was just paying her back for what he had done wrong. Sesshoumaru stared at her blankly. "I don't see what is so funny."

Kagome patted him on the hand that gripped her opposite hand. "It is fine Sesshoumaru I will explain the humor in it later." Kagome offered him a smile, trying to get him to relax. Pain shot through Kagome's head as the healer struck a sore spot. "Ouch!" Kagome complained, making Sesshoumaru growl at the tiger again.

"Try not to hurt my mate Jenka, she's the only I got and plan to have." Sesshoumaru squeezed Kagome's hand gently, offering reassurance.

"Got it!" Jenka pulled out a splinter the size of a quarter of his pinkie. He wiped it off and offered it to Sesshoumaru, who took it with his free hand. "This is what has been stopping the injury from healing. It is obvious that it has been wrapped in some kind of magic to stop your demonic powers to heal it. I would have taken months to heal that puppy." He walked around and looked into Kagome's eyes. "You're lucky it didn't heal over that, it would have been most painful to get it out after." Jenka winked, earning a warning growl from Sesshoumaru. "It should be starting to heal any-…"

Kagome was surrounded by a blue light, tilting her head back as she focused her powers on the throbbing cut on the back of her head, until it was healed, no scars remaining. "There yeah go." Kagome said satisfied, she ignored Jenka's absurd expression. "I would like to get back to Annabel."

The two left the room and Jenka, walking along the halls. Sesshoumaru could sense the other male's checking out his mate as she walked but, earning a growl from the depths of his throat, telling them to back off. Each time he did this Kagome would blush. "You know Sesshoumaru. You don't have to act like you are in my debt because of what you did to me."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked. "Kagome, it is only right that I protect what is mine from those who wish you harm." His smirk widened. "And besides, it isn't everyday I have in my possession, what everyone seems to want."

Kagome snorted at the last comment. "Yeah right." She murmured, referring to the palace that surrounded her. Who wouldn't want to live like a king, living in a palace as beautiful as this with servants tending to your every need?


	3. Chapter 3 This is my Family

Chapter Three- Protecting my Rights

_Chapter Three- This is my Family_

Kagome stared down at her pup that slept peacefully for the first time in days. When she awoke Sesshoumaru had promised that Kagome would be able to take her out to the gardens so that she could pick flowers. Kagome smiled, Annabel would love it here, she would be accepted and it helped a lot that Annabel reminded him of Rin.

Annabel opened her eyes slowly, staring up at her mother who stroked her hair absently. "Mama?"

Kagome turned her attention to her pup and smiled. "Are you hungry?" Kagome asked softly, lifting Annabel onto her lap.

Annabel was about to say no when her stomach growled. A small blush appeared on her face and Kagome let out a small giggle. "I guess so." Annabel said amused. She hadn't seen her mother this at ease since, well ever. "Guess what mama, I was offered food and I didn't eat it because I didn't know if it was ok to eat it. I did just what you said I should do!"

Kagome tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled at her little girl. "I am very proud of you Annabel. You are acting so grown up. So I decided maybe when we're done eating would you like to pick some flowers with me in the garden."

Annabel jumped on the ground. "I would love to mama! And maybe we can get some for mister lord Sesshoumaru. He was really nice to me!" Annabel was running around the room, happy that she was able to pick flowers again.

Kagome caught her pup and hoisted her up on her shoulders. "Yes lord Sesshoumaru is being very kind to both of us." Kagome swirled around a couple times making Annabel dizzy. Kagome then threw Annabel gently onto the bed, watching as she bounced a couple times.

Annabel recovered, landing on her feet, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you think that mister lord Sesshoumaru could be my daddy?"

Kagome stopped, but didn't lose her smile. She knelt down and motioned Annabel to come to her. Once in arms reach Kagome wrapped her arms around her pup. "Maybe you should ask lord Sesshoumaru that." She said softly, hugging her daughter. "Now we need to get change so that we can go pick flowers-…"

"For mister lord Sesshoumaru?" Annabel added, giggling as she tried to peel herself away from her mother.

Kagome laughed "Yes for lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome finished, kissing Annabel on the forehead.

Annabel turned to her mother and looked at her seriously. "Mama, does this mean we are safe?" Annabel watched as her mothers facial expression grew serious.

Kagome stood up, never taking her eyes off her daughter. "For now Anne, for now we are safe." Kagome walked over and took her daughters hand, leading her over to a dark wooded wardrobe. Slowly shuffling through kimonos, letting Annabel pick the one she wanted to wear. Annabel picked out a black one with white embroideries of butterflies. She wanted one that matched her hair and Kagome just smiled at that.

After a few minutes Kagome had found Annabel's opposite. It was snow white with the black embroidery of a butterfly. Kagome took the time to braid Annabel's hair, after a serious brushing. After she was done Kagome brushed her own hair, styling it into a loose bun.

There was a tap on the door, causing Annabel to eye it cautiously. "Enter." Kagome called from across the room, not paying attention to who it was.

Annabel watched as an ugly green looking demon walked through the door. She stared as she noticed that his eyes were too big for its head. "What are you?" She asked disgusted. The green thing turned his attention to her, his mouth fell open as he stared at her.

Kagome looked at the door, only to see Jaken standing there with his mouth open. "Annabel apologize this instant that was rude!" Kagome demanded. She didn't have to like the imp to feel sorry for him. He had lost Rin too.

Annabel looked at the ground. "I am sorry mister. That was rude of me." Annabel didn't feel sorry, but she didn't want to hurt the little things feelings so she stuck out her hand. "I'm Annabel!"

Jaken screamed, expecting to be hit by the girl who reminded him of Rin. Kagome turned her attention back to the door. "Annabel what did you do now?" She warned.

Annabel looked at her mother worried. "Nothing mama, I just told him my name." She said innocently.

Kagome walked over and put her hand on Annabel's shoulder. "Jaken, this is Annabel, Annabel this is Jaken. I want you to be nice to each other." Kagome said sternly.

Jaken stared up at the woman and fumed. "I am a loyal servant of Lord Sesshoumaru. I do not take orders from a lying wench!" He barked.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. "Lying?" she asked slowly.

Jaken nodded "My lord would never have mated with such disrespectful youki. I want you to leave this palace at once." Jaken pointed to the door. Kagome nodded and gripped Annabel's hand and walked out of the room.

"No need to show us the way Jaken. I will ask someone else to show us to the dining room." Kagome called behind her as she approached a guard. "Excuse me sir, but can you show us to the dining room?" Kagome studied the demon while talking. He was taller then her by a good six seven inches. He had white hair, like most inu demons and yellow eyes. Kagome mused, no surprise there.

The guard's eyes gleamed when he saw her. "It's you again. Why if I knew that lord Sesshoumaru was going to use you for his lady I would never had offered to take you in my bed." He said seductively.

Kagome blinked a few times. "Excuse me?" she demanded, squeezing Annabel's hand gently in reassurance.

The guard laughed. "Well when you first came here I offered to bed you, or as Sesshoumaru would put it, use you for my amusement. It is no wonder why he reacted the way he did, he was going to claim you himself."

Kagome fumed. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" She wanted to dispose of him, but to do so in front of Annabel in a palace that was not hers would require a very good explanation, an explanation she didn't have.

The guard made an attempt to form a charming smile. "I'm general Maleek." He took her hand kissed it. "Very nice to meet you miss."

Kagome smiled, "A meeting you will never forget." She promised, lifting her knee that connected with the guard's crotch. She watched the guard sink to the ground in pain, then whirled around and started walking straight down the hallway.

She didn't look down at her daughter, still angered by the way the demon thought of her as some play toy. "Annabel I don't want you ever to take that from a demon. If he tells you that he wants to 'bed' you and you don't like him like that I want you to tell him that his words are not appreciated and make him understand." Kagome said harshly.

Annabel nodded. It wasn't the first time a man had talked to her mama like that, but usually her mama did worse to him then hit him in the crotch she usually-…well it wasn't very appropriate. "Mama, how are we going to find the dining room now?"

Kagome smiled at her observant child. "We are going to lord Sesshoumaru's study and wait there until he finds us." Kagome heard her daughter laugh, relaxing her until she was calm again.

Annabel started to skip down the hall, laughing and enjoying herself because she wasn't sure how often she would be able to have fun like this. She knew that once they lived in a village again she would have to act grown up and mature, but for now she wanted to be five years old.

Kagome found the study easily. She knew that since it was dinner time that Sesshoumaru would be in the dining room, waiting patiently for them, and once he found out that Jaken had threatened and told them to get out of the palace, he would pay for it, and that Maleek creep. Kagome smirked. That Maleek creep would pay for what he told her.

Annabel followed her mother into the room and shut the door. "So how do we get mister lord Sesshoumaru to come here to look for us?" Annabel asked quietly, staring at all the scrolls that the demon lord had to read. Kagome smiled at her daughter, once again amazed at how observant she was.

"We practice." Kagome said happily. Pulling two chairs away from the desk and sitting them beside each other. "Sit." Kagome ordered, watching as Annabel sat in the chair with no objections. "Now, open and shut that door." Kagome pointed at the door that lead out to the hall.

Annabel smiled, and then pointed at the door, freeing her purple aura into doing as her mother bided. The door opened and closed loudly several times. Annabel looked up at her mother proudly. Kagome just nodded the looked around the room. Spotting a pile of scattered books she pointed at them with her own hand, flooding the room with a powerful amount of blue aura. She flicked her wrist and went to work, setting all the books away in the proper order until the pile was finished.

The door slammed open and a very angry Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. "Why didn't you come to the dining room!" he yelled, scaring Annabel as she watched her mother stand to defend them. Quickly Annabel moved behind her mother.

"It would help it we knew where we were going." Kagome stated calmly, watching as Sesshoumaru's angry grew at her calm status. Kagome didn't move, she watched as Sesshoumaru run up beside her and gripped her neck, pressing her again the wall.

"You will not talk back to this Sesshoumaru!" he hollered in her face.

Annabel stood there scared out of her wits. The man she had trusted, the demon she wanted ask to be her father was holding her mother up again the wall ready to kill her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought about her mother dying. Why had he saved her if he was just going to kill her by himself?

Kagome stared calmly at Sesshoumaru then turned her attention to her daughter who was crying, standing there all by herself with no one to protect her. "Annabel honey, leave the room." Kagome stated quietly, not afraid of the demon lord in front of her. She watched Annabel nod and back out of the room, only running until she was through the doors. Kagome closed the doors behind her daughter and locked them. "Put me down Sesshoumaru, lets talk about this respectfully." She said slowly, trying to get through to him while he was angry.

Sesshoumaru dropped her and stalked around the room, trying to calm himself before he did something he would regret. Finally after several minutes he turned to Kagome. "Why weren't you present at dinner wench?"

Inwardly Kagome cringed at his coldness, but on the outside she remained motionless, ready to attempt to explain to him of her actions. She decided to start from the beginning. "Why didn't you tell me general Maleek wanted to bed me." Kagome asked slowly, decided that it was a good place to start. Sesshoumaru growled and moved forward again. "Just answer the question Sesshoumaru." Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru calmed down enough to answer the question. "It was not important." He stated coldly, pacing the room, trying to get rid of his anger.

Kagome took a deep breath. "It is important to me when he is telling me if he knew I was to be your mate he never would have offered to bed me. Sesshoumaru he is a danger to me and my daughter and you didn't warn us about him." Kagome turned to look out the balcony window, breathing deeply to keep herself calm.

"He will be punished." Sesshoumaru stated quickly, not really hearing her words. "Now why weren't you at dinner?"

Kagome slumped her shoulders in defeat. "We had no escort. We didn't know where the dining room was." Kagome smiled. "Annabel even picked out her new favorite kimono to wear just to show it to you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, feeling a twinge of guilt. "I sent Jaken-…"

Kagome didn't turn around, she wasn't sure she could keep the anger down. "Jaken thinks we are imposters. He ordered Annabel and I out of the palace." Kagome turned around, seeing the anger that was on Sesshoumaru's face disperse. "He refused to lead us to the dining room and that's when I ran into Maleek. Sesshoumaru I would not have kept Annabel from eating at your tables. She likes you she believes you are a good person and I agree, but you need to control your temper around her. She is just a child." Kagome walked to the door and unlocked it. "Now it you would please escort me and Annabel to the dining room so that we may eat, I would like to take my daughter out for some fresh air." With that Kagome left the room and tracked down her scared daughter.

Kagome found Annabel crying on the bed in Sesshoumaru's room. Her small body moved in sudden jerks as sobs wrenched from her throat. Quietly Kagome covered her aura and approached her little girl. Slowly she placed a gently hand on her daughters shoulder, watching as Annabel because ridged and pulled away quickly, scared. Gold and blue eyes stared up at Kagome in fear. "Mama?" the word escaped Annabel's throat roughly. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and dove at Kagome's body. "Mama, I was so scared, he isn't a good man mama, I thought he was but he isn't a good man." Annabel cried out softly, knowing her mother could hear her.

Sesshoumaru watched from the doorway as the two women embraced. Guilt hit him in the chest, his pride crumbled to his feet. Never would he have done that if Rin was alive so why did he do it when Annabel was standing right next to her mother.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her girl and murmured comforting words. "No Annabel honey, you weren't wrong. Lord Sesshoumaru is a very kind person, he just didn't understand, he thought we didn't want to be seen with him." Kagome threw out there, feeling Annabel's sorrow start to dissipate. Kagome forced her daughter to look up at her, tilting her chin so that Annabel stared right into her blue eyes. "Everyone needs more then one chance to prove themselves Anne. I want you to remember that." Kagome hoisted Annabel up into her arms, placing her on her hip. "Now do you want to eat? Lord Sesshoumaru would like us to eat the delicious food that his chef's have made for us. We will hurt their feelings if we don't eat it."

Annabel looked sad at the thought of hurting their feelings. "Ok, let's go eat." She nodded. Kagome picked her up from the bed, still settling her on her hip and carrying her in a protective matter.

Annabel's eyes fell on the figure standing at the door and she shied, tucking her head against her mother's side tightly. Kagome sighed, setting Annabel down on the ground in front of her. Again Annabel tried to move behind Kagome. Kagome stretched out her hand and placed it gently on Annabel's shoulder. "Annabel you are not to be afraid of lord Sesshoumaru, he won't hurt you." Kagome said sympathetically.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome, his expression was apologetic. "Our food is getting cold." He stated calmly, leading them out of the food and down the hall. Annabel was placed between her mother and lord Sesshoumaru, still scared that this demon could kill her. "Child you shouldn't be afraid of this Sesshoumaru, he will not harm you…" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who offered him a smile. "Or your mother." He promised her.

Annabel didn't care about his apology, she didn't care that he thought of himself as a superior being, she didn't care about him. "Mama, can we still go out and pick flowers?"

Kagome noticed that it was late, almost too late to be wondering the palace grounds. "Only if lord Sesshoumaru may be present." Kagome said slowly, reading her daughters hesitation.

Sesshoumaru panicked slightly. "I will not be able to accompany you, I have duties to attend to." Sesshoumaru added quickly, also feeling the child's hesitation. "But please continue with your plans." Kagome frowned but nodded, she wasn't about to call Sesshoumaru a liar.

The dining room was huge, filled with one large table that sat at the far all of the room. The rest of the room was probably used for dancing Kagome thought, shaking at the thought of twirling in circles. She wasn't a dancer, never had been even when she was a human.

They were seated at the front three seats, Sesshoumaru at the top, Kagome to his right and Annabel to his left. They ate in complete silence. The only noise came from the utensils hitting the dishes.

Sesshoumaru left after he had eaten his fill, leaving the girls to do what they wanted. Leda was to lead them outside to the garden after they had finished eating, leaving him to think things over in his study.

Annabel ran over to the daffodils, smelling them and plucking several of them. She had a bouquet of them, daffodils, roses, and lilies, all on their stems bunched into her small hand. Kagome had plucked a few also. Just holding them and watching as Annabel ran from flower to flower, filled with the kind of joy she had longed to see in such a long time. Leda had gone in, leaving Kagome to watch over her little girl which wasn't very hard.

"Beautiful night isn't it milady?" A deep, calm voice called from behind Kagome. She twirled around to end up in the arms of Maleek. He stared at her in lust and licked his lips.

Kagome glared at him. "Release your grimy hands from me or I will remove them myself." Kagome said venomously.

Maleek just smiled and released her body. "There is no need for such threat milady. I am not hear to complicate matters, I was just taking a late night stroll when I saw your beautiful daughter picking the lords flowers." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "And I knew where she was you must be." He added seductively. Kagome's fear spiked as she found her body had refused to move. She was no doubt frightened, what had happened last time an unwanted male touched her? She felt a shiver travel down her spine. Maleek misunderstood the shiver and pulled her into his body. "You know milady, making use of my bed has happened less and less over the years, it would be a real treat if you joined me this evening."

Kagome tensed he ran his hands up body, touching her crotch, stomach and stopped at the breasts, feeling them up in a rough fashion. Panic came over Kagome's body as she lashed out, striking Maleek hard against the face. He gripped her wrist hard and pushed her back into a tree. "There isn't many times where I don't get what I want wench. Although I may not get to bed you, your little girl has not been claimed, I'm sure I will have fun toying around with her for a night."

Kagome's angry boiled over. Her eyes bled red, something that had never happened to her before. Kagome tried to stop herself from transforming into her demon form but her fear fueled her anger. She could feel herself shift into a bigger form. Kagome's miko powers fought for control, successfully calming her demon. She watched as the general retreated, leaving Kagome to fight herself for control.

Once she was under control she rushed off to find Annabel, who was sleeping under one of the garden trees, the bouquet of flowers still sitting loosely in her hands. Kagome fell to her knees in relief. Her and was replaced with fear. Slowly she picked the flowers up as well as her daughter and carried her to Sesshoumaru's room, placing her on the empty bed. She took the flowers and gave them to the nearest servant, telling her to place them in a vase and return them to the room.

After the flowers were being taken care of she eased her way into the hot springs, stepping into the hot water in attempt to find comfort. The hot water worked on her tense muscles as she dove into the water, soaking her hair. She found the soaps easily by following her nose. Picking up the lavender scented one she scrubbed her hair and her body, getting rid of the pathetic creatures scent.

When her body was completely red she climbed out, wrapping her hair in a towel as well as her body.

When she was finally dry she shuffled through the wardrobe, finding a sleeping kimono for both Annabel and herself she dressed then went over and dressed her little girl, placing her beneath the covers.

Kagome moved to the balcony and stared outside. It was a night like this were she had let her guard down, both times now she had let her guard down and put herself in danger, but now it was worse. Annabel was in danger not only by him but by Maleek. Anger started to build again and Kagome ran out of the room back to the gardens.

There she let herself take form. There were enough servants to watch and protect Annabel that she wasn't needed there right now. Maleek wouldn't bother them again so soon, maybe in a few nights, but not tonight. Kagome stood and walked clumsily on her four legs, concentrating on walking properly without falling on the flowers.

She had mastered it after a half an hour, walking as if she had been doing it her whole life. Kagome chuckled to herself. Of course that's what she was like with almost anything she tried. She found herself at the brink of a small lake. Well it looked small in this form. She stared in the water studying her reflection. She was a tall black dog, a blue moon on her forehead. The tips of her ears were red and so were the tips of her toes. Kagome smiled inwardly, she was beautiful. Slowly she walked into the water and sat in it until it was up to her neck. She frowned when she realized she had just had a bath and that she was getting tired so regrettably she left the lake and shook herself, taking her humanoid form found herself without cloths.

Kagome frowned deeply. What was she thinking, how was she going to explain this to anyone who saw her? Kagome sat on the ground and concentrated, picking out a white piece of cloth from her wardrobe she called to it with her miko powers, following it out to the lake.

The cloth was just her size, go figure. It was pure white, a low cut and revealed a lot of cleavage, but it was better then nothing she decided. She started to walk her way through the garden, the white dress floating behind her. She felt like an angel, Kagome smiled to herself. What if Sesshoumaru seen her in this? Kagome giggled at the thought, he wouldn't say anything, but he was a guy and he did have sex drive, Kagome mused.

She found the bedroom once again and once again Sesshoumaru was not in it. She frowned and wandered back to the balcony, feeling the tears well up in her eyes once again as she found the spot where Maleek had sexually assaulted her.

"Woman?" Sesshoumaru's voice broke her thoughts, causing her to wince. Here she was crying and he had to come into the room. She turned around to face him, her head held high. "Are you alright?" His voice was somehow more demanding then before walking over to her.

Kagome turned her head as not to face him. "Nothing you should concern yourself with milord." Kagome said sadly, looking back to the spot where the night had gone terribly wrong. Kagome could sense that he was right behind her, searching for a way to get the answer out of her.

"What happened?" He asked her in a soft purr like voice. It wasn't like Maleek's voice, it was comforting and warm, something she had never expected from him.

Kagome gave up, her shoulders clumped slightly. "Maleek threatened my pup and I." the growl that Sesshoumaru offered was a reassurance that he wouldn't let anything happen to them. "He-…" Kagome broke down and turned, hiding her face into Sesshoumaru's chest as he wrapped his arms hesitantly around her. Kagome's body wrenched a couple times as her silent sobs exited her body. "He touched me milord. He threatened to use Annabel as his amusement and-…" Kagome's voice was lost in her tears and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her tighter, growling in anger at his most trusted general.

Sesshoumaru pitied her, when he had raped her she had no one to turn to, and now she felt like she had no one. She was afraid of being in his arms, afraid to tell him the things that mattered. She still believed she had no one. "Where did he…touch you?"

Kagome was surprised that he cared but then why shouldn't he? She was his mate, she belonged to him, and her body belonged to him. "Pretty much everywhere." Kagome murmured quietly, feeling a deep rumble in his chest.

"Why did you not stand up for yourself?" He asked her coldly, not understanding the fact that she could have killed him easily yet she refused to.

Kagome turned her head to the side. "I was scared milord. The last time I was-…" She paused then forced herself to continue. "Raped, my life was almost ended if I was to try and stop it, I couldn't lose my life." Kagome answered his sadly.

Sesshoumaru stepped away, anger flashed in his eyes. "I will go dispose of him-…"

"No!" Kagome called out grabbing his hand to stop him. "Please not tonight…stay with me Sesshoumaru." She could see the hesitation in his eyes. "Please I need you Sesshoumaru." She looked over to her little girl "we both need you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and returned Kagome into his arms, picking her up bridal style he sat on the balcony against the rail. Kagome nestled up to his chest and savored the moment. How many times would she be held like this by her mate? Kagome mused, probably not very many times.

He held her against him, feeling complete. The feeling scared him, but he knew he couldn't push her away. She was going through this because of what he had done and now he had to make it up to her.

Her rhythmic breath told him she was sleeping but he didn't move. He just stared at her, his house markings looked so right no her face, the white dress looked like a sin as it clung to her body. Her black hair, he noticed was damp and smelled like the lake but he pushed the thought away. He wondered what she would look like in her demon form. He had never seen a black hair dog demon before and now he had the privilege of living with two of them. His gaze wandered down to the dress, ending up on her breasts. Silently he wondered what it would feel like to cup them. He shook his head that was not a thought to be thinking when his mate had just been handled by another demon.

Kagome shivered and her eyes fluttered open, but she was still tired. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you lord Sesshoumaru." She apologized and attempted to get up, but Sesshoumaru's arms held her down. Slowly she blushed and stared at him, his emotions were revealed through his eyes and Kagome could see wonder and curiosity. Her head still rested against his chest as he stared into her eyes. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lip and back to her eyes again, like he was studying her face. Finally his gaze stopped at her lips. Absently she licked them. Her nerves were jumping out of her skin as he brought his head down.

Kagome's eyes closed as his lips touched hers gently. Kagome kissed back slowly, not really sure how it worked. She had never been kissed before, well once when Inuyasha was about to be turned into a full fled demon, but that didn't count, Inuyasha didn't count. He broke off the kiss, awed by the fluttering in his stomach. "Sleep Kagome." He ordered soothingly, brushing the hair out of her face. "Tomorrow I want to spend time with my family."

Kagome just nodded as Sesshoumaru stood up, carrying her bridal style to the wardrobe and changed Kagome into a sleeping kimono for the second time that night. After she was changed he carried her sleeping form to the bed as he tucked her in on the opposite side of Annabel. He kissed her forehead and took off his shirt, placing it on the chair that sat beside his wardrobe then climbed into bed, pulling his mate and his pup closer to him. He smiled easily as the wind blew gently threw the open balcony doors. He could feel a tingling throughout the room when he saw Kagome's aura close the door, scared something of someone would get in, she locked it. "Good night Sesshoumaru." She whispered lightly, drunken off of her tiredness.

Sesshoumaru kept the smile on his face. He felt complete and powerful, power beyond anything he could imagine. "Good night Kagome, good night Anne." He whispered, even though they were both asleep. Early tomorrow morning before the girls were awake he would tend to Maleek and any other demons who threatened his pup and mate, but tonight he was going to be with Kagome and Annabel, tonight he was going to mellow in the feeling of being apart of a family.


	4. Chapter 4 The Whole Family

Chapter four-The Whole Family

_Chapter four-A Family Tragedy_

Sesshoumaru awoke around four in the morning, searching for the demon who had dared touch his mate. He beast struggled to be released at the thought of it.

He had already checked the dojo and the post, but still he hadn't found Maleek. He thought calmly, thinking of where he would be if he was Maleek. Sesshoumaru mused, he would probably already be dead, or have killed himself to spare himself from the pain he was about to put him through. Slowly he approached the quarters that belonged to the soldiers, every ranking soldier was bunked at this end of the palace, and each of them shared a room with another soldier, saving Sesshoumaru almost five hundred rooms he would have had to build. It helps also that seventy fire percent of his soldiers lived at home with their mates and pups.

Maleek's room opened with a slight creaking sound, Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, and these hinges really need to be oiled. Sesshoumaru didn't need to knock he knew that he, lord Sesshoumaru shouldn't have to lower himself in that way. It was his palace and he had a right to be where ever he wants to be in the palace, he didn't need to explain anything.

Sesshoumaru could hear sighs and moans coming from inside the room and decided if he wanted to save his eyes he would have to make his presences known. "General Maleek?" Sesshoumaru said coldly, knowing already that he was not in the room.

The other ranking general who had met in by the gate the night he brought in Kagome shuffled in the room. "Oh shit." He called softly, throwing the whores cloths back at her, while dressing in a few seconds flat. The general was at the door, facing Sesshoumaru with a slight nod of his head while the whore dressed her ugly self. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what a surprise." The wolf demon said, smiling and revealing his pearl white fangs.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "Obviously." He scanned the room and frowned, "general Valen you haven't seen general Maleek in the past twenty four hours have you?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, receiving a thoughtful look from Valen.

Valen thought back to last night. "As a matter of fact milord I have. He was acting strange last night, smirking and telling me that he had just been demanded to check on the neighboring villages. When I asked him why he was packing he told me that he was planning on visiting an old friend." Valen shrugged, "I am sorry milord but he wouldn't tell me who his old friend was, may I ask what this is about?"

Sesshoumaru's brows burrowed together in frustration, so the demon had made his escape, lied to his partner and left his palace in search for refuge with an old friend of him. "You will be informed of it later. I want you and nine of your best soldiers to be ready for the meeting tomorrow midday. Meanwhile I suggest you spend your time with more important things." Sesshoumaru eyed the human woman standing in the room, blushing by his comment. She was trying to seduce him, swaying her hips as if she was the palace's personal fuck bunny. Valen clear his throat and nodded, moving in front of his play thing so that Sesshoumaru didn't have to look at her.

Sesshoumaru turned away and took a step forward and Valen went to close the door. "Valen!" Sesshoumaru called out. Still not looking back "I will be out of the palace until midday tomorrow. Your in charge if anything goes wrong or causes suspicions then you are to notify me immediately." Sesshoumaru added his cold voice to enforce the demand. Valen nodded, happy that he wasn't the second general anymore. I was obvious that Maleek did something that was against the demon law. Sesshoumaru still hadn't moved, thinking of the name of a deserving youki within his ranks. "And Valen, promote Hujari to general second in command, you are to be the first." With that Sesshoumaru left at a walk. He had minor things to take care of before he spent the day with his family.

Kagome opened her eyes and found that Sesshoumaru was no longer in the room. She sighed, it was to be expected, he was busy and she knew he wouldn't go back on his word. He would spend as much time with them as he could today.

Kagome looked at the sun that was rising in the sky. She judged by the height that it was relatively seven o'clock and time for breakfast. Nudging Annabel to wake her up Kagome heard the door open. Turning her head she smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru walk into the room, a servant walking away with a big smile on her face. "What was that all about?" Kagome questioned suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru looked at her innocently as he closed the door. "I don't know what your talking about." He looked over at his little pup. "She awake yet?"

Kagome shook her head and he let a small smile escape. Walking over to her calmly and helped her out of bed. Kagome realized that she wasn't dressed in the white dress anymore and blushed. Sesshoumaru smirked when she looked down and found herself in a soft pink kimono. "Did you-…" Kagome stuttered, "Um-…"

Sesshoumaru looked into her deep blue eyes. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Kagome opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Mentally shaking herself, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her naked before, she reminded herself, and they were mates. Kagome sighed it was just weird for her she was twenty now and she still didn't find that people seeing her naked was very comfortable. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Did you stare?"

Sesshoumaru let out a small chuckle, surprising Kagome as well as himself. "Do you want me too?" he shot back, making Kagome blush once more. She turned around and walked off to the wardrobe, pulling out a pink kimono with green imprints and a green obi. Walking away until Sesshoumaru stopped her, taking a hold of her arm and taking the pieces of cloth from her. "Today you will wear what I want." He told her simply letting her follow him to his wardrobe he pulled out a white kimono, a crescent moon on the shoulder, the sleeves wrapped in a yellow color.

Kagome looked up at him in shock. "I had it made the other day when you and Annabel were off picking flowers." He told her, handing the cloth to her. He reached in his wardrobe and pulled out a small dagger. "If you need to protect yourself or Annabel don't be afraid to attempt to use this." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sesshoumaru put his finger on her lips. "I know you don't know how to use it and I will teach you soon enough." He added, answering her refusal. "Now go bath and get dressed, I will have Leda take care of Annabel." He kissed her forehead and went to the bed, shaking Annabel on the shoulder gently.

Kagome watched as Annabel's eyed opened in fear but Sesshoumaru placed a finger to his mouth and pointed to Kagome. Kagome nodded an Annabel calmed down, allowing Kagome to go for her bath.

When they had all dressed and eaten Kagome waited with Annabel as Sesshoumaru ran off to get one last thing. Something's never change Kagome mused. Annabel tugged on her kimono lightly, looking up into her mothers eyes.

"Mama, where are we going?" Annabel asked curious. She had forgiven Sesshoumaru because Kagome had told her too. Kagome knew that Annabel like him, she had to admit, she was surprised at the way Sesshoumaru was taking this. It was like he was waited his whole life to be apart of a family, the way he treated Annabel was…very father like. At first it had been that he was paying them back for what he had done to her, but now it was almost like there was something more.

Kagome stared blankly at her daughter until she heard grunting and groaning coming from behind her. Kagome twisted her head, staring at the two headed dragon that followed behind Sesshoumaru obediently. "I don't know Annabel." Kagome said simply, staring at Ah-Uh.

Annabel ran forward, excitement in her eyes as she saw the dragon. Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched as she ran straight into the dragon. Sesshoumaru stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't even scared of the dragon.

Annabel hugged the dragon as he lowered his head and stared at the little girl. Ah grunted softly, leaning down to nuzzle to girl who had showed him affection. Annabel laughed and stroked his muzzle like they were old friends, Uh looked at Sesshoumaru in a pleading matter grunting a sentence that Kagome couldn't make out. Sesshoumaru just nodded and looked back down at his pup. "Do you want him?" Sesshoumaru asked, revising Uh's question.

Annabel looked up at the demon lord and chewed on her bottom lip, looking back and forth between her mother and Sesshoumaru. "May I?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and picked her up, placing her on Ah-Uh's back. He motioned Kagome to come over, pulling her into his body as he formed his youki cloud. "Hold on." He told Annabel as Ah-Uh lifted off the ground. Annabel screamed in delight as she started to float on the demons back while Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru, her head buried in his chest too afraid to look down.

"Mama I'm flying!" Annabel exclaimed gleefully, looking at her terrified mother.

Kagome didn't lift her head, hiding herself from the fact that she was floating on a cloud. "That's great honey really." Kagome wasn't afraid of flying, she had done it all the time on Kirara, it was the fact that she knew that logically clouds weren't meant to hold you up in the air.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome who was clinging to him like she was about to plummet to her death she was…frightened Sesshoumaru mused. He lifted his head and continued to fly forward. The forest of Kagome's destroyed home underneath him. Kagome looked down, frowning at the sight she could see and terrified for the fact that she could see it. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at her reaction and suddenly dropped, the Kagome screamed as the small cloud fell straight down. She could feel herself start to lift off the cloud when Sesshoumaru had changed his mind and shot straight upwards again. Kagome lost all her breathe and held onto Sesshoumaru's cloths with a death grip.

Once Sesshoumaru was level with Ah-Uh again he found Annabel laughing at her mother. Kagome snapped her head up and stared angrily at Sesshoumaru, we was now looking straight ahead to his destination. "You ignorant youki, how could you use my fear as your amusement!" Kagome screamed, hurting his ears.

Sesshoumaru kept a straight face and looked at her. "Hn." Was all her said to her, fixing his stare to the village that lay ahead of him.

Annabel laughed and pointed at her mother. "Mama you looked so funny. You were screaming like you were falling to your death." Annabel pointed out, laughing as Ah-Uh chuckled beneath her. Kagome growled at the dragon, causing him to laugh harder.

He grunted his response carefully. "What are you going to do, come over here and hit me?" Uh chuckled out while Ah was trying to fly straight.

Kagome smirked at the dragon. "Maybe I will." She spoke in dog, easing her way out of Sesshoumaru's arms, to angry to be afraid. Uh stared at her carefully, watching as she crotched down earning a glance from Sesshoumaru, one of his eyebrows quirked.

Kagome prepared herself to jump when she felt the cloud she crotched on drop quickly, and then rise up just as quick. She clung to Sesshoumaru's leg quivering in fear of falling. Sesshoumaru shook his head and refocused on the approaching destination. "Behave yourselves." He stated coldly, making Annabel laugh even harder at the sight of her mother annoyed look as she still clung to his leg. "Were approaching, stand up." He looked at Kagome "Your going to make a fool of yourself."

Kagome did as he told her, watching in alarm as he landed beside a large tree. Kagome stared up at it then looked threw the forest, running as fast as she could until she came to a clearing, in the middle of it stood an old rotting well.

Kagome stood there enchanted, she was…home. Why did he bring her here? There was only pain and painful memories that welcomed her here now. She knelt down and gripped the old well with her claws. The well wouldn't work for her anymore, she was a full fledged demon and demons didn't belong in her time. She had given up everything, her family, her friends, and her life just so that she could have Annabel. At times she had wondered if it was worth it. Was the child of a rapist worth the loss of her time? She had made that decision so many years ago but it didn't erase the fact that she would never see her mother again. She would never see Souta go to high school or get a girl friend. She had lost all that.

Kagome heard her group approaching, tears still rolled down her cheeks and she didn't try to hold them back. How had Sesshoumaru known about her life? Or maybe he didn't and he just brought her back to the tree to spend time with her. Kagome shook her head, the moment Sesshoumaru had taken her beneath that tree it had stopped being special to her. It was something that had continued to plague her. When she found Inuyasha that had been a mistake, when she had sealed Inuyasha to the tree for the second time that had been a mistake, when Sesshoumaru had taken her…

Kagome turned to the family she had waiting for her. She watched Annabel take a step forward to comfort her mother, but Sesshoumaru stopped her, holding his hand out. He looked at Kagome apologetically, but Kagome knew he wanted it to happen. When Sesshoumaru had taken her, at first it had been a mistake, but it was a blessing. She was given a child, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, she was given a mate, and she was given a family.

Kagome stood and wiped off her face, walking over to the family fate had given her. She knelt down in front of Anne, holding out her hands, asking for a hug. Annabel stepped into her mothers embrace and gripped her as tight as she could. Her mother was everything to her. "I love you Anne." Kagome said slowly, rubbing her hand across her little girls back.

"I love you too mommy." Annabel said quietly. They embraced for a long while, Sesshoumaru and Ah-Uh stared at them, feeling their need to just hold each other. Something warmed Sesshoumaru's heart, Kagome had given up so much and asked for nothing in return and Annabel dreamed for so much but believed that others came first.

Kagome stepped away from Annabel and stood, smiling at her daughter as she thought of how much she had always wanted a child. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, the demon everyone came to believe was heartless, but Kagome found he had more of a heart then anyone she had ever met. Sure he was cold and killed thoughtlessly, but he cared for other, in his own way. He was misunderstanding, sure, everyone was, but deep inside he was just trying to find a way to show you he cared.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her head on his chest. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." She whispered, feeling another tear roll down her cheek. He raised his hand up and brushed it aside, looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome smiled, she knew was really the only 'your welcome' she was going to receive.

Kagome straightened up and released Sesshoumaru's neck, taking a deep breath to calm her emotions. "So what are we doing here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked easily, really not understanding why they were standing so close to the village she had been banished from.

Sesshoumaru got a slightly annoyed look in his eyes. "I told you I am here to spend time with my family." Sesshoumaru stated simply, walking toward Kaede's village. Kagome stood frozen in stop, was he insane, did he not get the part that if she was to step inside the village her…their pups life would be threatened.

Sesshoumaru stopped, not hearing Kagome or Annabel following him. He turned around, facing them intently. "Are you coming?" He asked slowly, watching as Annabel was hiding behind her mother and Kagome was frozen to the spot. Sesshoumaru sighed and picked up Kagome bridal style, gripping her tightly as she squirmed under his hold. "Come Annabel." He told her softly, looking at the dragon that picked Annabel up by her kimono, careful not to rip it.

Kagome was freaking out, kicking and screaming the whole way. "Are you insane? Do you want to get Annabel killed? What the hell are you thinking that they are going to welcome me with open arms?" Kagome brought her hand across Sesshoumaru's face.

She stared at him stunned that she had just struck her mate and proud of herself for standing up for what she wanted to protect. Slowly Sesshoumaru put her down and looked at her. He didn't look angry, or even annoyed he looked kind of…sad. Kagome felt a wave of guilt as she looked at the ground, ashamed for what she had done. "I am sorry lord Sesshoumaru, please it's just I'm scared. I can't lose Annabel." Kagome said regrettably.

She looked up when she saw Sesshoumaru move away. He wasn't going to force her to go, it was her choice, but he has stood at ends with his brother too long. He knew what it was like to have a family and he wanted Inuyasha to have someone, at least to turn to.

"Sesshoumaru please-…" Kagome reached out her hand, trying to grab his, but he just stepped forward, ignoring her attempt to bargain. Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Ah-Uh. Kagome nodded, watching as the dragon set Annabel on the ground, nudging forward, telling her to go. Kagome gripped her little girls hand and walked slowly beside Ah-uh.

Annabel looked up at her mom who was unbelievable worried. "Don't worry mama, mister lord Sesshoumaru will protect us." Annabel said cheerfully, in attempt to put her mother's worries to rest. Kagome stopped walking and stared at her daughter.

Kagome nodded, Annabel was right, Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anything happen to her, and he defiantly wouldn't let anyone hard Annabel. "Your right." Kagome said absently, turning her gaze to the youki in front of them. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out in defeat. "Wait up!"

Sesshoumaru stopped, pressing down a smile. He was glad that Anne still had trust in him. Maybe she could give some to her mother. He waited until they caught up with him, Anne was on the outside of the group walking rather slow, trying to keep up with the rest of them. Sesshoumaru stared at her as he walked down the hill, unsure of himself he grabbed her hand, gently at first, not wanting to hurt her, then he tightened his grip offering her reassurance. She may trust her mother and him, maybe even the stupid dragon, but the villagers. She was scared of them. They could harm her and her mother.

A growl came from beside them and Kagome and Sesshoumaru whirled to the side, staring at the very angry hanyou. "I told you not to come back you whore." His voice was full of hate and resentment. His eyes flashed red, but he didn't try to control it.

Sesshoumaru dropped Annabel's hand and growled at his little brother. "We come in peace little brother." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, watching as Inuyasha's eyes flashed between red and gold.

"I do not care, she is not welcomed here." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome and growled. "She is a traitor and a whore."

Annabel stared at the man who stood before her. His name was Inuyasha. He was her mommy's friend, the one her mommy had told her so many stories of. She let go of her mother's hand and stepped to the side, staring at the boy with cute ears on his head. "Are you Inuyasha?" Annabel asked softly. She had met him before, but he was different now. She had never seen him with purplish stripes on his face, of red eyes. Something was the matter with him, he needed help.

Kagome reached out for her daughter, but Annabel drew away, closer to Inuyasha. "Annabel come over here right now!" Kagome demanded, but Annabel shook her head.

Annabel looked into his golden eyes for several seconds before they turned red again. "My mommy always talked about you Inuyasha. She told me of the adventures that you two had together. You were her best friend, she told me so." Annabel stated proudly, not aware of the danger she was putting herself in. "I remember when I was born you were like my daddy." Annabel said sadly, she had always wanted a father. She wanted a little brother too so that she could play tag with and wrestle with.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, take Annabel into his arms. "He is not himself Anne." Sesshoumaru said coldly, hating the fact that his brother didn't believe Kagome when she told him that she had been raped.

Inuyasha struggled with himself for a little while. "Your mother is a liar." Inuyasha said fiercely, his eyes red once more as he growled and launched himself at Annabel and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru easily dodged his brother and unsheathed tokijin, placing Annabel on Ah-Uh. Annabel shook her head and slid off the dragon as Uh tried to grab her by the kimono. Annabel stood in front of Sesshoumaru, her face was angry. Her mother was not a liar. "My mama is not a liar and you know how I know?" Annabel yelled, walking closer to the hateful demon. "Because she still has the Shikon no tama and all she every wanted to do was give you one wish. You were her best friend and she said you deserved it!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the brave little girl. He never realized what had happened to the Shikon no tama when they destroyed Naraku. He hadn't cared, but he didn't realize that Kagome had it. He couldn't sense it on her at all.

Kagome stepped out and covers Annabel's mouth with her hand. "We'll go now." Kagome said easily, walking backwards, pulling Annabel backwards with her.

Sesshoumaru looked at here, steadily. "Is Annabel right Kagome? Do you have the sacred jewel?"

Kagome's face turned red. "Well I-…uh…"

Inuyasha lunged himself at Annabel again. He had sworn that if Kagome ever set foot in the village again he would kill his niece, as a punishment to Kagome as well as him.

Kagome threw Annabel into Sesshoumaru and took the attack, growling as she and Inuyasha wrestled on the ground. Inuyasha dug his nails into Kagome arm and Kagome kicked him off of her.

"Mama!" Annabel tried to run forward, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her and threw her on Ah-Uh's back. The dragon pushed off into the sky, leaving the grown ups on the ground.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and pulled him up into the air. "Never bring harm to my mate again." Sesshoumaru said threw gritted teeth. He knew his brother couldn't understand him, but it was worth saying it.

Kagome stood back, the pain from the attack fueled her anger. Her pup was in trouble and she wasn't going to stand for that. He was just like Maleek. All he wanted to do was bring harm to her and her family. Slowly Kagome's eyes bled red, anger pushed the transformation. Soon Kagome had a muzzled and paws. Fangs big enough to bite Inuyasha's head off. She dove at the two brothers who danced around in circles, trying to find an opening in the others defense. Kagome didn't care. She nudged Sesshoumaru off of his brother and trapped Inuyasha beneath her paws.

Kagome lowered her head till it was against Inuyasha's face. Letting out one long growl she put pressure on her paw, squishing the air out of Inuyasha's lungs. She could sense several other humans running towards her, only two among the group were demons, but Kagome didn't care anymore she wanted to show Inuyasha that no one threatened to kill her pup.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kaede's voice entered Kagome's mind, stopping her from killing Inuyasha right that second. Kagome lifted her head, watching the surrounding humans. She soon centered her vision on the old priestess and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru watched in guilt as Kagome was about to kill his little brother.

Kaede looked up at her in horror. "Is that-…"

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru finished off her sentence. "Yes priestess." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's breathless body, Kagome followed his gaze. Inuyasha was unconscious underneath her. His eyes were closed. His body had no breath in it. Kagome backed up off of him and looked at his body. What had she done? Inuyasha was her best friend and she pretty much put him on his death bed. Lowering her head Kagome nudged his motionless form, but he didn't respond. Kagome whimpered in panic, changing into her humanoid form as quick as she could.

Ignoring everyone's stares as lowered herself to Inuyasha's body, shaking his shoulders lightly. "Inuyasha? Oh kami Inuyasha please answer me!" Kagome freaked, lowering her ear to his mouth. She counted to ten and didn't have any signs he was breathing. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, well duh of course he wasn't. Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes. "Please forgive me." Before Sesshoumaru could asked why Kagome pinched Inuyasha's nose and tilted his head back.

As she pressed her lips to his she could hear Sesshoumaru growl, but she ignored him. She gave breathed twice into Inuyasha's mouth and pressed on his chest thirty times. "Oh god oh god oh god please Inuyasha don't die on me." Kagome whispered before she gave to more initial breathes.

Kagome repeated the process several times, but he never came back to consciousness. She could feel the tears in her eyes spill over as she tried once more, praying that she could save him. "Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty." Kagome said quietly out loud. Giving him two last breaths, she stared at him waiting for him to open his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Forever Needed

Chapter Five- Forever Needed

_Chapter Five- Forever Needed, Forever Cherished_

Kagome shook her head. He wasn't coming back. He was never coming back and it was all her fault. Kagome started to sob, falling over Inuyasha's body, searching for the comfort he had given her when she was still human, and seeking the love and trust he had given her when she wasn't mated.

She could see a shadow being cast over her body but she didn't dare move. How could she? She had left him four years ago and now that she had seen him again she had ended his life.

Kaede put a hand on the inu miko's shoulder, feeling her shaking in sorrow. "You did everything you could Kagome." Kaede spoke softly, squeezing the shoulder of the daughter never had.

Kagome whipped around staring at the old woman in anger. "No I didn't do everything I could!" Kagome yelled. She didn't mean to take her anger out on Kaede. Kaede had always been nice to her, but it was all just coming out of her mouth. "I could've not killed him. I could have just let Sesshoumaru and him fight it out. I didn't have to butt in, but I did. I didn't mean to, she was my pup. I didn't like him threatening my pup." Kaede took Kagome into her arms, letting Kagome cry it all out. Slowly Sesshoumaru approached them, wrapping the top part of his haori around Kagome's petit naked body. Kaede handed Kagome over to Sesshoumaru letting Kagome cry it out in her mate's arms.

Kagome sniffled a little, trying to dry the tears that came from her eyes. "He was my best friend Sesshoumaru. No matter how many fights we got in when we were traveling together, we were still best friends. I loved him." Kagome sobbed a little, trying to calm herself as Sesshoumaru stroked her hair. "I used the fact that I had to complete the jewel just so that I could come see him, but I didn't really come to finish the jewel, I always came back because they were my family. The jewel was just-…"

Kagome's eyes opened in realization, her head shot up as she turned her head to look at Inuyasha, his body as motionless as before. "The jewel." Kagome whispered, freeing herself from Sesshoumaru's gaze. Was wishing for her friend's life back a selfish wish. Kagome looked around. She could see Sango and Miroku, mourning for their lost friend. Shippou was crying into Sango's chest just like he had once done with her. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha's life was nothing like that. His life was needed for so many people's benefit, he protected the village and other humans, and he was a great friend, a loyal friend.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave his arms curiously. It was obvious that she had the jewel, but where was it? If she intended to use it, why wasn't its power growing in anticipation.

Kagome knelt by Inuyasha's body. She would save his life, even if it cost hers. She would give anything to set things straight. "Sesshoumaru, take care of Annabel. She is your daughter and I want you to tell her that. Tell her I love her and that I will forever be with her." Kagome said sadly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. What was this talk about? "Promise me Sesshoumaru." Kagome demanded lightly.

"I promise." He said confused. A sad smile graced Kagome's lips.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly. She really did love him. Everything he had done for her, it was more then she could have ever wanted.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru stepped towards her, but she put a barrier, blocking him from coming close to her or to try and stop her.

Kagome turned her head, tears streaming down her face. "I will never forget you…" Kagome turned and looked at her human friends. The friends she had trusted and still loved more then anything. "I will never forget any of you."

Sesshoumaru felt a lump well up in his throat. "Kagome where is the jewel-…"

Kagome refused to hear him. She pressed on hand over her chest and the other over Inuyasha's. "I wish…" Kagome paused, did she want to do this? Sesshoumaru would protect Annabel with his life so there was not need to worry there and it was obvious that Sango and the gang still needed Inuyasha for guidance. Kagome trembled, in her heart she knew that it was the right thing to do, it would be worth it. Kagome took a deep breath, readying herself for what was about to happen next. "Midoriko I wish that Inuyasha shall live once more."

Kagome's aura spilled from her body bouncing off the barrier, protecting her friends around her. Kagome held the Shikon no tama in the hand she had held over her heart. "This is how it is to be." Kagome told herself, pushing the jewel with both hands into Inuyasha's body. "You shall live again, Inuyasha." Kagome's said with her last breath.

The barrier collapsed and Sesshoumaru was immediately by Kagome's side, cradling her in his arms. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked over at his brother and Kagome. Anger flashed through Inuyasha's body at her presences. She was not needed here, what the hell had happened. He heard voices. He heard something about a wish and Midoriko.

His gaze fell on his brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Sorrow flooded through his heart as Inuyasha's eyes fell upon his brother and his brother's mate. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked confused. How was he still alive?

Annabel entered the clearing where everything had taken place. Her eyes fell upon her mother and tears came to her eyes. She had watched to whole thing with Ah-Uh. Several times she had tried to jump off of the dragon to go to her mother, but the dragon wouldn't let her. "She gave up her life so that you could live yours." Annabel said sadly. Her mother had told her that she would one day give her life so that Inuyasha could be happy again. "When I was old enough and all the danger was gone she told me she was going to give her soul to a person named Kikyou. That way you could be happy." Annabel walked up to her mother, and then turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who was still confused. "Once the jewel was completed mother told me that a very powerful priestess came to her and told her to keep the jewel safe from anything and everything. Mother said that she had traded her soul, which is now in the hands of the old priestess, so that the jewel could be safe. The jewel became my mother's very soul so that it was always protected from those who wanted it for evil. When she wished for his life back, she was giving up her soul so that he could live again, to protect the friends he loves and the village he cares for."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up, releasing Tensusaiga. Annabel just shook her head. "If you do that, she will become human again. Her new soul has been given to him. There is no way you can get it back."

Sesshoumaru nodded then looked at Kagome. She was an honorable woman, strong and determined and…he loved her. He swept Tensusaiga over Kagome's body, but nothing happened. Sesshoumaru did it again, desperation flooded through his heart. What was he suppose to do know, her death was on his shoulders. He couldn't live like that.

(With Kagome)

_Kagome opened her eyes, blinded with bright lights and a soft, warm wind. She could see nothing but the light around her. "You've used the jewel…unexpectedly." A voice flowed like a gentle melody behind her. Kagome turned her head and squinted her eyes. _

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked her throat dry and her voice hoarse. Kagome tried to shadow her eyes with her hand in an attempt to see the person clearly, but it didn't help. _

_The woman smiled and walked over to Kagome, kneeling down beside her. "I did not expect you to use the jewel on the hanyou that you had trusted and watched push you away. That was very admirable." The priestess continued looking into the miko's confused face. _

"_I couldn't let him stay dead." Kagome said sadly, burrowing her eyebrows in frustration. "He is needed by more people then I was. He was looked up too for guidance and protection-…"_

_The older woman settled a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "But so are you. Annabel looks up at you like you were a goddess. Sesshoumaru admires your strength and courage. Shippou seen in your place, someone who could never betray anyone-…"_

_Kagome frowned. "But Inuyasha said that they had all agreed that I had betrayed them he said that none of them wanted me to be there." Kagome remembered that day when Inuyasha took her out to the goshinboku and told her that no one wanted her here._

_The older woman shook her head. "No Inuyasha was just mad because he had planned to take you as a mate and it hurt that you had been claimed by his very own brother. He didn't want to blame his brother because Inuyasha believed it was something Sesshoumaru would never have done because he was too honorable. After he told you they didn't want you there he had told everyone else that you decided to leave them for Sesshoumaru, so they became angry and sad."_

_Kagome nodded her head. "You're Midoriko aren't you?" She tried to smile, but she couldn't. "What am I doing here?" _

_Midoriko sighed. "Kagome all your life you have been giving up what you wanted in life for what someone else wanted, so now I decided to give you a choice. You can go back to Sesshoumaru in demon form, live as Annabel's mother again and receive the title Lady of the west. There will still be dangers that you have to over come, and you will need everyone you can get to fight this battle, it is not something you can do on your own." Midoriko looked down. "Or you can go back to the future, back to your grandpa, your mother and Souta. Having a normal life and facing problems of a normal teenage girl."_

_Kagome's chest tightened. "That's not fair."_

_Midoriko patted Kagome's shoulder lightly. "Just trust your heart. There is no such thing as making a mistake if you follow what is in your heart." _

_Kagome bit her bottom lip and concentrated. Demons could live for thousands of year's right, so there was still a chance she could see her family if she stayed, but Annabel and Sesshoumaru. She would probably never see them again. She loved them both dearly, and what about Inuyasha and the gang? "I will still be a demon if I go back to feudal Japan?" Kagome questioned, feeling Midoriko nod. Kagome gave a nod herself. "Send me back." Kagome looked into Midoriko's eyes. "Back to my family in the feudal era." _

_Midoriko smiled proudly, Kagome had thought it threw and almost half a day had past with Sesshoumaru and them. "Now just listen, don't go getting yourself killed, I can't go saving you every time. And watch out for Sesshoumaru he is going on a rampage near the goshinboku." Midoriko winked and the bright lights flashed once and were gone._

(With the awakening Kagome)

Kagome opened her eyes, seeing that the sun had gone down and Annabel sat beside her, stroking her hair. Slowly Kagome closed her eyes as not to have Anne think she was still alive.

"-…And then maybe we will meet again and you will recognize me and think, hey that's my little girl. It would be weird, but if your name was still Kagome then I would realize that you were telling the truth. Wouldn't that be great? I am really sad you had to leave me, but I have mister lord Sesshoumaru now and he promised me he would take care of me. I don't know where he went to now, but I am sure he will come back from me." Annabel rambled on, talking about really nothing at all.

Kagome cracked her eyes open. "So do I Annabel, he isn't one to leave a demon behind." She spoke slowly, finding that Annabel didn't notice yet that she was actually alive.

The little demoness sighed. "I know but I'm a little afraid that he won't come back for me you know, like he might get sick of me really quick." Annabel looked down and smiled. "I knew you would come back." Annabel's eyes traced the still existing house markings. "But why are you still a demon. You told me that if mister lord Sesshoumaru ever brought you back you would be a human again."

Kagome nodded, staring up at her daughter, then sitting up, stretching her sore muscles. Her hand bumped something cold and Kagome found the dagger Sesshoumaru had given to her, on the ground. Slowly she picked it up and turned her attention back to her daughter's question, setting the dagger into an obi that had been tied around her waist. "I would have, but Sesshoumaru didn't bring me back." Kagome reached for her daughter and pulled her into her chest, letting all of Annabel's unshed tears escape.

Annabel clung to her mother's body, releasing the tears she had forbid herself to cry. "Mama, I was so scared. I thought that you left me."

Kagome began to stroke her daughter's hair. "No Anne, I could never have left you. I would never have, but you know what the sacred jewel was to be used for. I told you." Kagome stood, still holding Annabel to her chest. "I'm so proud of you Annabel, you're so strong, and you knew that I would always be with you." Kagome whispered as her daughter cried herself to sleep.

Kagome walked towards the village, feeling the amount of sadness coming from the gangs hut. Kagome sighed. They had never wanted her to go away. They were convinced that she was the one who wanted to leave them. Kagome shook her head, that wasn't true, she had looked to them for help, and she always had. She had believed that she wasn't strong enough to take care of herself, but now she had learnt that she was strong enough, not only to look after herself, but her daughter as well. She had survived fighting any demon who had wished her and her daughter harm. She wasn't the same weak Kagome as before, she was strong and determined. She was a mother and a mate to two very strong demons.

Kagome found the group in the hut, it was surprising they hadn't noticed her scent, but then again the wind was working for her. She was walking into the wind, hiding her scent from the ones she sought.

Slowly Kagome opened the mat that flapped against the entrance of the hut and looked in. The group sat in a circle like they always had. Each of them looked up in surprise and slight fear. Kagome walked in and knelt in front of Sango. "Take care of her for me, just for a little while." Kagome whispered to her sister figure, hugging her then leaving the hut. She needed to explain to Sesshoumaru everything she could.

She found him exactly where Midoriko had said. She approached the goshinboku and looked at the demon lord who was now sitting down at the trees roots, staring into the forest. Kagome walked up quietly and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest. Maybe this place wasn't so much of a plague after all. She had witnessed many bad things happen near this tree, but it all led to where she was now. Kagome sighed and leaned against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She could feel him turn his head and stare at her, but she didn't look up. She owed him so much that there was just no way she could have paid him back.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman who rested her head on his shoulder. He would have shoved her off and called her an imposter but he wasn't in the mood. Her scent was still floral like and her hair was still soft as silk. Maybe he was just imaging her. It couldn't be real because he wasn't able to save her. He took in the moment and nestled his head on top of hers. Even if it was a figment of his imagination, she was still there with him and he needed her right now.

Kagome could smell his submission. He had given up on her the moment she collapsed to the ground after the wish. He believed she wasn't alive and that he was imagining this. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She would show him what was real and what was not. Moving her head from under his she stood up and knelt before his crossed legs, caressing his cheek in her hand. She moved her head quickly to his and touched him lips with hers. If he wasn't going to believe she was there then she would have to do everything to prove she was.

He could feel the heat of her kiss and mentally shook his head. He would play along with his imagination just this once. Slowly he swept his tongue over her lips, separating them as she let out a gasp. Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer, sitting her onto his lap as she plunged his tongue into her mouth, his tongue fighting with hers for dominance.

He ended the kiss and looked at her flush cheeks. She was blushing even though she's the one who started it. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, he wouldn't let himself believe that she was really in his arms, all red faced because of a simple kiss.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and gawked at her. He really did have a good imagination. Kagome stared in disbelief when he pushed her off and stood, walking away from her. "You stupid ignorant jerk!" Kagome freaked, dashing in front of him and smacking his cheek. "How can you just assume I ain't real? Dear kami Sesshoumaru I ain't dead." Kagome turned around and stormed away from him, stomping her feet the whole way. He was just going to ignore her because he believed she wasn't alive, no one did but her daughter. Kagome smirked. Well she was going to show them.

Kagome found herself near the river at the edge of the village. This is perfect, she thought, sitting down on the ground. It had been a while since she threw a tantrum and she needed to let it all out. Slowly she released her hold on her miko powers and let it all out. It felt good. She had a lot of power inside of her that didn't get used at all.

Annabel's eyes shot open as her head whirled to the door. "Mama?" Annabel's words caught everyone's attention in the hut, watching as Annabel ran out the small shelter. Sango and Miroku stared at each other then followed, Shippou was right behind them. Inuyasha sighed, he really did doubt that it was Kagome, but he decided to follow anyways. He wasn't going to be all alone at this time.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open at the amount of power that was coming from the village. It was miko power, that was easy to tell, but its signature was different. Quickly he left in the direction of the power.

Kagome called to all the demons, wanting to rip something's head off. Her first opponent was a snake demon. He was curious of the power that came from a demon so he had come to see it. Kagome's eyes set on the demon and in a blink she was gone, the dagger Sesshoumaru had first given to her was in her hands. She flared it with her miko powers and dove at the snake demon that was cut along the side of his body, and then she stopped, listening to it as the demon fell to the ground, dead.

Annabel ran to her mother in pride. Everyone's eyes widened as Annabel leaped into her mother's arms and Kagome twirled her around. "Mama, you did it!" Annabel cried and Sesshoumaru walked up to the demoness and her child.

Kagome's gaze settled on her mate as she smiled softly, showing him she had no hard feelings.

"Kagome?" He asked, mostly to himself. Kagome nodded and he walked to her, placing his hand on the side of her face to see if she was real.

Annabel looked from her mother to Sesshoumaru, grinning from ear to ear. "Mama, do we have a family?" she asked innocently

Kagome laughed as she looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting for the answer.

Sesshoumaru's face grew hard. A family…was it possible that he could have a family too…? He looked from the face of his mate, to the face of his pup, both waiting on him for an answer.


	6. Chapter 6 The duties that Bind me

Chapter Six- The Duties That Bind Me

Everyone's gaze was on Sesshoumaru, eagerly waiting too hear his answer. Could he really have a family? His mate was strong and his pup would be stronger then both him and his mate, but did he really wanted to call them family.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew cold. A family is what killed his father. It was family that took down the most powerful youki of all time. They were a weakness and targets for a way to bend a lord. No they weren't a family he had no family and he never would.

Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away. He did fine before they came and he didn't need their kindness and warmth.

Kagome watched as he walked away, Annabel looking up at her with hurt eyes. Didn't Sesshoumaru care about them in the least bit? "Come Annabel, we have to go home." Kagome said calmly still holding her daughter and she left in the opposite direction as her mate.

Tears rolled down Annabel's face as she watched Sesshoumaru leaving. Didn't he want to be her friend? She continued to look back, her chin rested on her mothers shoulder as his amber eyes turned and stared at her. All of her wanted to cry out to him, but he didn't even want her or her mother. What was she suppose to say to that?

The day rolled by and Kagome carried the now sleeping Annabel. Kagome was surprised when she entered the next village. It was the only village she had run into since Kaede's village and it was now nightfall. Tracing the power of the village miko she followed it to a small hut on the inner part of the village. Kagome knocked twice and waited as she heard a moan and someone standing to answer the door.

An older lady with small black eyes opened the door. Kagome could feel a thousand shivers travel up her spine. "We're looking for a place to stay? Could we stay here for the night?" Kagome asked.

The older lady looked at them and snorted "there are no rooms left." The older woman said grumpily, dropping the mat and going back to sleep, leaving the two now homeless demons out.

Kagome felt like crying, was there no one willing to accept demons anymore. Were they all afraid? She shook her head, she didn't know anymore but what she did know was that she needed to protect Annabel.

Sesshoumaru tossed and turned in his bed. His head hurt as he remembered the look of his pup. She was crying yet she didn't even know that he was her father so why would she cry for him?

Sesshoumaru eyes flew open as a sharp object was pressed to his throat. He stared into calm purple eyes. "Where are the girl and her child?" the man asked steadily, glinting the blade into the strip of moonlight for Sesshoumaru to see. A growl erupted from the lord's throat. What did this bastard what with his mate and pup? The man pressed harder on the blade. "I asked you a question, now answer me." The man ordered.

"This Sesshoumaru will tell you nothing." Was it because he didn't know or because he wanted to protect them? Why would he want to protect a weakness?

The man smiled at him slyly. "You cannot protect them Sesshoumaru. He will find them and you won't be able to save them." The man moved to slit Sesshoumaru's throat but Sesshoumaru brought his hands up quickly, slicing through the man's throat with his poisonous claws.

The man fell limp and Sesshoumaru threw him off. His rage was out of control as his eyes flashed red, how dare they threaten his mate and pup.

"_My mother and I don't think that the blizzard was an accident. When we were still in the hut we could sense the unusual power within the storm. We don't think it hit the village by chance. We think it was on purpose. We think it was searching for us." _Annabel's words echoed in his head. Sesshoumaru stood and dressed himself. He never should have left them. If Annabel died he would never forgive himself, he had already lost Rin and watched Kagome give her life for his little brother. Hadn't he lost enough? It was bad enough he had taken the very thing his mate held valuable. He scowled to himself. She deserved his protection at least.

Sesshoumaru growled, he would start the search at the village where his brother stayed with the remaining of the group and go to the east, the opposite way he had gone last time. They couldn't have gone to far considering there were two of them and one of them was just a child.

Kagome huddled Annabel into her chest as the rain pelted them from above. Kagome had tried to keep the fire going but it was hard to do so in a rain storm like this. Annabel had fallen asleep, but Kagome stared into the rain storm, knowing that what she had done so many years back was the reason she was in this mess. Why didn't she leave the baby and stay human? Slowly Kagome looked down at her little girl and smiled. She loved her little girl with all her heart and nothing in the world could stop that.

"Woman stand up." A voice called, breaking her chain of thought. Quickly Kagome's head snapped up staring into bright amber eyes.

"What do you want?" Kagome said in a hushed tone. She already knew what they wanted, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

The mad smirked underneath his hooded cloak. "Don't be stupid woman. Hand us the child and come with us."

"The child and her mother won't be going anywhere." Kagome inwardly smiled at the masculine voice that came from behind the mysterious youki. Kagome turned her attention on her child when Annabel's eyes fluttered open.

It took Annabel little less then five seconds to register everything that was going on, and then she stood and moved behind her mother cautiously.

Looking back and forth between the child and the angry demon lord beside him, he knew he had to make his decision quickly. His glare settled on Kagome and his eyes narrowed. "You can't hide from us for long Kagome. Soon, very soon we will get what we want." And with that the demon left and Kagome was left to stare up at Sesshoumaru.

Annabel's eyes lit up at the sight of her friend as she ran towards him and hugged his leg. "Thank you mister lord Sesshoumaru." Annabel looked into his eyes with a smile on that reached her ears. "You saved my mamma and me."

Kagome stood and walked out into the rain until she was drenched, but she didn't care. When would she learn to not let her guard down? Ever since she had met with Sesshoumaru again she had been doing that a lot and once again it had endangered her pup.

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate beat herself up mentally. So slowly he walked up behind her, carrying Annabel on his hip as he had seen Kagome do many times. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, the rain climbing down his hair. "They came to the palace too. You would have been no safer there then anywhere else, but I am sorry mate. I should never abandon you and our pup."

Annabel's eyes flew open and wide as she stared into her mothers eyes then at Sesshoumaru. "Are you going to be my daddy?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru let out a small smile and stared back at her daughter. "Anne I have always been your daddy."

Never in his life had he seen someone's eyes light up like his daughters when she found out. The blue flecks shone like her mothers as she hugged him tightly. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and for the first time since the meeting with Maleek she saw the same soft eyes that she had seen when they were on the balcony together.

Kagome looked down at Annabel and saw her yawning and decided it was better to get some sleep. Slowly Kagome took Annabel off Sesshoumaru's hands and started to follow Sesshoumaru as he led them back to the village that had deny them service. Sesshoumaru walked to the miko's hut and knocked several times. Slowly the older woman poked her head out the door, ready to bite someone's head off. "Can't a woman get some sleep around here? You stupid demons are a less pain in the ass when you are killing things!" Sesshoumaru let out a small growl and the woman studied him. "Lor…Lord Sesshoumaru, please come in, I didn't know it was you." The woman said scared.

"hn." Sesshoumaru said, walking into the small hut. Kagome and Annabel stared at the woman who was about the shut the door on them. Once again Sesshoumaru growled. "Let them in or your life will no longer have value." He snapped. The woman yanked the door back opened and nodded for the two females to enter.

A grand smile appeared on Annabel's face as she mocked the old woman. Kagome gave her daughter a stern look causing Annabel to feel guilty.

The old woman shut the door and walked in front of the weary travelers. "We have a few rooms that appear to be free, please let me check with the woman at the counter." She said in a hushed tone, almost running into the open room. Kagome let Annabel down on the ground and watched as Annabel yawned and walked up to Sesshoumaru's leg, tugging on it until he lifted her up. Kagome ignored his gaze, but still smiled to herself. Maybe it was better that she had told Sesshoumaru.

Once they were settling in a two bed room Annabel went straight to sleep while the two adults sat up and Sesshoumaru dozed, but Kagome was too busy thinking. What would she have done if Sesshoumaru had not come? They were so close to having her and even she knew that no where was safe, not even at the palace. Was it right to risk her child's life along with her mates? Kagome remembered the time when she used to think of the fact that she was mated with Sesshoumaru, lord of the west, but now, somehow it made her feel safer then she had since she had turned demon.

Guilt started to run through Kagome's mind. She shouldn't have left the village and never second guessed the loyalty of her friends. She should have known better then to just leave without saying goodbye. For four years she had been alone, and now she had all of her friends back and more.

Strong hands wrapped around Kagome's waist as Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open. "Dwelling on the past will not hurry the future. Sleep mate, we will make all the right preparations that are needed for you both to be safe tomorrow. We have a long flight ahead of us, get some rest Kagome."

Kagome only nodded and pressed her body against the heat of her mate's body, listening to Annabel's soft rhythmic breathing and soon fell asleep herself.

Amber eyes stayed open as he slowed his breathing and looked closely at his mate. She had one magenta strip on each side of her face and a small moon on her forehead, slightly thinner then his. What was it about her that made him act so lovingly towards her? Every time he looked at her he wanted to kiss her. That wasn't the real him. He didn't know who he was anymore. Out of no where he suddenly has a family? He started to feel things, emotions he had swore he would never feel. He knew that it had to be the miko. There was no other explanation for it. It was the miko's fault he was feeling…love?

With the last thought he closed his eyes and held his prize tight. He wanted to feel her love, everyday. It was his duty, as a father, as a mate to take care of his family. He was Alpha and she was Beta and he…loved her? Was love really the word he was looking for? Sesshoumaru shifted slightly on the bed as Kagome opened one eye and settled it on him. "Sesshoumaru, we have a long flight tomorrow. I am tired so it's your duty to entertain your pup. You need all the rest you can get." She said amused, closing her eyes once again.

Sesshoumaru gaze fell on her as he let out a smirk and kissed her lips gently. Somehow he felt stronger now. Was it possible to feel stronger when there were so many weaknesses around him? _"Do you have someone to protect?" _His father's words echoed in his head as Sesshoumaru debated them. His eyes moved to his pup then back to his mate. That moment vowing himself that it was his duty to protect his family better then he had protected Rin. He wanted to protect them better then he father had protected his family. He wanted to know what was troubling them, who was out there? Naraku was dead. He had witnessed his death with his own eyes.

Morning came quicker then he thought it would and he felt unprepared for the day that lay before him. Annabel woke him up by crawling into bed with them, almost pushing him off the small bed. He guessed Kagome was used to this because she slept right through it, in fact she slept through everything.

Annabel snuggled up to her mother and yawned. "Don't worry Mister Lord Sesshoumaru. She is sleepy like this all the time." She mumbled, before he picked her up and shook his mate. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

"I told you to let me sleep." Kagome grumbled before rolling over.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "You can sleep when we get flying, but right now we need to get outside." He stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome grumbled again then stood up and walked out of the inn, not saying goodbye to the innkeeper who had been so rude. Once outside she climbed onto Sesshoumaru's youki cloud and stood against him, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep again.

Sesshoumaru let out a long whistle and waited for a few moments as a great beast flew from the sky and landed on the ground before them. Annabel's eyes lit up at the sight of her dragon and she didn't hesitate to run towards him. This surprised Ah-Uh and unsure of what was happening he backed up slightly, but Anne still jumped and caught his neck, nuzzling it and cooing to the dragon. Happily The dragon lifted her and jumped into the air while Sesshoumaru held Kagome tightly against him and took off. It took but a few minutes before they were well on there way home.

_Home._ He said to himself as he watched his giggling girl. Warmth spread within his cold heart as he thought of his second chance. For five years he had mourned for his loss of him adopted daughter and now he had a daughter of his own flesh and blood.


End file.
